All Books End, But Their Stories Continue
by DayBreak15
Summary: What happens when they die? Where do they go? Why do they end up there? What were their final moments like? Families and Friends reunited, Children orphaned. How does Harry Potter characters cope with death. Afterlife fanfic. Chapter One: Tonks, Chapter Two: Fred
1. Nymphadora Tonks

**All Books End, But Their Stories Continue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storyline of Harry Potter**

* * *

**Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)**

**16th June, 1996**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Tonks was sat at the kitchen table of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a cup of hot chocolate nestled between her hands. And what was the reason for her to be up at such an ungodly hour? Mad-Eye bloody Moody, that's what! She had just completed her twelve hour shift at the Ministry of Magic when a Patronus came in from Mad-Eye saying that she was needed for guard duty tonight patrolling Islington High Street where a lot of anti-muggle crime had been reported. She only accepted as it was a two hour shift with Mundungus Fletcher taking over at quarter to one, but as Mundungus was two hours late she decided to crash at Grimmauld Place as it was only a few streets away and she was just too tired to Disapparate. Once she had safely made her way into the kitchen, without knocking over a single object, Tonks boiled some water and sat at the wooden table. She could not believe that she had been working for almost seventeen hours without rest; sometime she really did not know what processed her to join the Auror Department or the Order of the Phoenix. It was as this thought was going through her mind that Remus Lupin entered the kitchen, his greying brown hair mused with sleep, "Nymphadora, what brings you here at this time of night?" he offered her a sleepy smile and went to make his own hot chocolate.

Tonks surprisingly didn't mind her name when he spoke it and watched him as he sat himself down opposite her, "Moody put me on last minute guard duty only Mundungus was supposed to take over at quarter to one but he didn't enlighten me with his appearance until quarter to three. So sweet little old me decided crash with my lovely older cousin and his amazingly kind best friend as well as steal some of their hot chocolate powder, not that they'll mind as they are the sweetest most generous men in history. And I will also try not to be a giant pain in said men's arses" Tonks smiled innocently up at him then and batted her eyelashes causing the older man to snort with laughter.

"Well Nymphadora, you most certainly are not a pain to me." Remus smiled genuinely at the pink haired witch sat across from him.

"You have to say that because I am you're best friend's baby cousin, the one you agreed to marry when she was five." The witch laughed, causing Remus to blush scarlet at the memory.

"That's actually not true, when I look at you I do not see Sirius's younger cousin Tonksie, I see a strong, brave, independent woman who would do anything for the ones she cares about." With this he stood and flashed her yet another smile, "Goodnight Dore." And with that he turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving Tonks to her thoughts. _I guess he's right_ she though a lot has changed since I was little five year old Tonksie, _I should probably focus more on becoming the woman that I am than trying to hold onto the past._

* * *

**2nd May, 1998**

She did not know where she was and, for the time being, she did not care where she was. All she knew was that her head felt as though it had been smashed in with a wooden bat, the type that Muggles use, and that there was a bloody annoying light behind her eyelids that kept on flickering on and off. After a few minutes of the annoying orangey glow blinking in and out of existence, Nymphadora To- No-Lupin finally opened her eyes to be greeted with the rather distressing sight of the decrepit and decaying ceiling of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Bugger, she thought as her memories began to click into place, I can't believe that bloody mental bitch actually did it, for one moment she was in the middle of the battle at Hogwarts duelling Bellatrix Lestrange and the next she was lying spread across the lumpy, cold, disgustingly filthy stone floor of her late cousin's, as well as her husband's, old kitchen. There was only one explanation for it; she, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, was dead and she bloody hoped that the bitch that killed her would be sent to hell sometime in the very near future!

_Tonks knew that she shouldn't have been there, she thought that really as soon as she stepped outside of the Room of Requirement with Ginny. The castle was in ruins, the place that had been her home for seven years of her adolescence was slowly but surely crumbling to dust. She knew deep down inside that Remus was right; it was her responsibility as a mother to say at home with Teddy to make sure that she could see him grow up, but she couldn't help it; she needed to be there fighting next to her friends and her husband, it was her duty_ _as an Order member and a Auror. Her decision to fight was truly cemented once Aberforth told her that Remus was in a duel against Dolohov._

_She sped through the once familiar, now barely recognisable corridors of a now broken Hogwarts in search of her husband and once she found him a great wave of relief hit her to see that he was most definitely still alive though in an equally skilled duel against Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. Tonks sharply inhaled, stopping in her tracks to get to Remus and the two Death Eaters when she saw the fatal flash of green light cast by Rowle narrowly miss her husband by a hair's width. It was due to this inhale that the three men noticed her presence, all three wizards stopped duelling for a second to stare at her but using this to his advantage, Remus quickly lifted his wand to send the two Death Eaters crashing into the hard stone wall behind them. Due to her attention being on the two crumpled, bleeding figures Tonks did not notice the moment that her husband walked over to her until she felt his thin fingers clasp gently yet firmly around her upper arm to drag her to a nearby alcove, "Dora what on earth are you doing here? I thought that we agreed that it would be for the best that you stay home with Teddy." Tonks couldn't help it, she reached both her arms around his neck and hugged him, she did not care that they were in the middle of a battle – if this was her last night on earth she was going to hug her husband on more time, Merlin be damned! To her surprise she felt Remus's arms reach around her small frame, one hand resting on her lower back while the other was tangled in her hair, "I needed you to stay at home, don't you realise how much danger you are in whilst you are here?" _

_She sighed knowing that he was going to say something like this, "You know Remus John Lupin that it was entirely selfish to leave me at home whilst you were here putting yourself in danger, after all you can't have all the fun." She felt his body vibrate as he gave a soft chuckle, "Besides I have to fight, this is the reason we've been going to all those order meetings for the past bloody three years and why I endured three years with good ol' Mad-Eye shouting Constant Vigilance at me every five minutes." _

_"But what about your mum and Teddy they need you back with them," he broke the hug to look down into her eyes with his concerned ones, "they won't be able to cope without you or me." There it was, the guilt, it crashed into her like a Firebolt at full speed. What if something happened to both her and Remus? Would their son resent them for abandoning him? Would her mother manage? After all it had only been a few months since the death of her husband, would she be able to handle the deaths of her daughter and son-in-law as well? But her mind was made up and to prove that she drew her wand out of her cloak and pointed it towards a nearby Death Eater that had not sensed the pair hidden between the two walls. "Stupefy" she screamed as she ran back into the corridor, Remus not far behind her casting another stunning spell towards a hard faced woman who was duelling an underage Hogwarts girl. It was only then that Tonks noticed that the two Death Eaters Remus had previously knocked unconscious were no longer in a heap by the wall. She swirled round, shoulder-length pink hair flapping at the movement, to find that both Dolohov and Rowle, who was now sporting a badly bleeding lip, were fully conscious once again and were both preparing to point their wands at her unaware husband. Just as two streams of lights erupted from their wands, Tonks jumped between the curses and Remus and quickly put up a shield charm before the spells could reach them. Tonks could feel Remus spin around in time to see the jets of green get defected but her exhilaration at casting the spell was quickly dampened when she saw who was now stood between her two fellow Death Eaters._

_"Well, well, well, wasn't that just sickeningly adorable the brat of my bloodtraitor sister and that mudblood throwing herself in front of two killing curses to save her beloved pet dog." Bellatrix Lestrange looked as mad as ever; her wild black hair framed her cruel pale face that was plastered with an evil, twisted smirk, her heavily lidded eyes held a sickeningly murderous gleam. Her wand was held aloft. Her attention turned to Rowle, "The Dark Lord demands your presence in the Forbidden Forrest, I suggest you go there immediately." With that she dismissed him and once again focus her cold stare on the Lupins in front of her "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to blast you out of my way, you and your pet dog, I cannot believe how easy this is going to be, maybe later I'll dispose of your little freak mutt as well." That was the final straw. Tonks couldn't take any more of the pain that Bellatrix was verbally inflicting on her and raised her wand, simultaneously with Remus._

_"Expelliarmus"_

_Tonks felt her wand get dragged out of her hand by the spells impact and heard the soft clatter as it hit the stone floor behind her along with Remus's. Her heart sank and her breath caught in her throat before her heart started to pound ferociously against her chest. They were trapped. Her and Remus were going to die. She felt Remus's fingers clasp firmly around her hand and she turned her head into his shoulder but not before she saw the emerald flash erupt from both Bellatrix and Dolohov's wands._

She shut here eyes once again. She felt as though by closing her eyes she could stop it playing over and over in her mind. The memory. The reminder that she had lost her husband, left her mother and abandoned her baby boy. She could feel the tears trailing down her face but it took her a few minutes to realise that she was crying. As soon as she covered her eyes with her palms and cried even harder. She was startled when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and heard a smooth, unfamiliar voice say whisper into her ear, "Hey, hey Nymphadora its alright, I promise you being dead isn't all that bad once you get used to it."

Her Auror instincts kicked in then and she jabbed the person behind her in the ribs before rocketing to her feet, her wand that had somehow ended up in her jeans, at the ready. She was astonished to see a young, pale, black haired man clutching at his ribs curled onto the floor, muttering profanities with his face scrunched up in agony.

"And that Regulus is why I told you to never startle an Auror, especially one that I trained personally. If there's one thing Nymphadora know it is to have Constant Vigilance." To say that the very familiar gravelly voice surprised Tonks would have been an understatement, it absolutely astounded her. "Then again girly if you were that vigilant you won't have ended up her, would yer?"

Tonks spun round to be greeted with the sight of her beloved mentor who she promptly jumped at and gathered in a massive hug. "It's great to see you Mad-Eye, I've missed you so much," she sighed into the grizzly hair that had not changed in death; she could feel tears start to swim in her eyes once again.

At first Tonks could tell by his stiff frame that Mad-Eye was shocked by her sudden burst of emotional affection but he then proceeded to pat he awkwardly on the back, "I've missed you to girly, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it." Throughout Tonks' whole life many things unexpected things happened to her - he first being when her favourite cousin was locked up in Azkaban for helping in the murder of his best friend, then during her last week of Hogwarts she found out that her best mate had been accepted to work at a dragon reservation in Romania meaning she would most likely never see him again, then fourteen years after his imprisonment she was reunited with her cousin, then she met and fell in love with his werewolf best friend, that led to her heart getting broken by him on several occasions, this eventually led to their marriage and her pregnancy, her father died, Teddy was born, then she died - but the one constant she could always rely on was the man who she was now clinging onto. Since the day she stumbled into the Auror department on her first day of Auror training he had become a second father to her and his death had hurt her just as much as her own fathers. She was just so glad to have something familiar in the place of the unknown.

"I hate to break up such a lovely moment," the unfamiliar voice of the boy that Tonks had injured spoke up again but instead of being soft and comforting it was hard and sounded quite annoyed, "But do I have to remind you Alastor that Dumbledore said that we should tell Little Miss Bony Elbows over there everything about this place before my bloody brother and his band of misfits arrive so we can all go down to Hogwarts together. I for one want to see Voldemort get killed once and for all and I hope that my idiot brother's godson can do just that." With those words Tonks knew exactly who this man was before Moody's confirmation.

"For heaven's sake Regulus Black the girls been her barely five minutes, you and I both know that it takes a while to get used to being here!" Regulus didn't say anything and instead rolled his cool, light blue eyes. Now that she knew who he was, Nymphadora could easily spot the family resemblance between Sirius and Regulus; the same slightly wavy black hair; the same pale faces; the same handsome bone structure, the only difference between the two being that where Sirius's eyes were a silvery grey, Regulus's were blue.

Mad-Eye's attention soon snapped back to her and Tonks cringed slightly under the now questioning gaze of both the small beady eye and the whizzing electric blue mechanical one. "Sheesh Mad-Eye you'd think that in death you'd want to get rid of that thing," she shuddered gesturing towards the magical eye.

"Well Nymphadora I was offered the chance of having my old eye back but I told them where they could shove that useless old thing. This eye has been my tool to survival for many decades and I am sure it will get me through death in one piece as well." With that the blue eye did an unnatural rotation that made Tonks's stomach churn.

"You do know that's disgusting don't you Mad-Eye," she remarked causing the ex-Auror to smirk, "Anyway onto the many questions that I would like to know the answer of, the first of which is this: why the hell does death or heaven or whatnot look like the kitchen of Grimmauld Place?!"

This question caused Regulus to clear his throat and step closer to his younger second cousin. "I do believe that I can answer that one. The next life is near enough like the last one in the aspect that you work, eat, sleep, love, etc, etc, the only difference being is that you cannot die. Along with all those things from the previous life, objects can also be found here such as personal processions, like your wand, and buildings, such as Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. Now as to why you are here in my house right now that is to do with you yourself. The place where you wake up is personal and depends on who you are, they are known as your Spiritual Bridge and is usually based off of a place where something important happened that changed you as an individual – I, myself, woke up in the cave where I died as it was there that I ultimately made the decision to stop fighting for Voldemort and to start fighting for the right side. Obviously at some point in your life you made a life changing decision in this very kitchen."

Tonks was astonished, she knew that the event that changed her life was when she decided to stop acting like Sirius's baby cousin and instead become the strong, brave woman she knew she could be. The kitchen door opened with a slight creak and a few moments later Tonks felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders and inhaled the scent of woodland, old parchment and chocolate that she knew so well. When she turned her head, Tonks was not at all surprised to be greeted with presence of her husband. Remus Lupin appeared to be in his early twenties with his hair styled how Tonks remembered him as a child, just long enough to tie back with fringe falling into his shining chocolate brown eyes, not a single grey hair in sight. Tonks stared at him taking in his appearance as, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, tears started to form in her eyes as their circumstances truly hit her for the first time that night. "We're dead. This is actually happening. Our son is going to have to grow up without any parents and it's all my fault. You told me I shouldn't have been there but I didn't listen. My mum's going to be all alone. I'm never going to finish that blasted report for the Order because I'm really dead."

Remus gave her a sad smile and reached his right thumb up to brush away her tears, "Shh Dora its fine. Teddy will be fine, neither he nor your mother will be alone as they've both got each other – not only that – Harry says he'll look out for them. I am so sorry that we won't be there for Teddy but at least we've got one thing," As Tonks's expression changed to that of confusion his expression turned into a wide genuine smile "we've got each other." And with that he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this story is a bit all over the place it was written at like 3am so I will go back over any mistakes. Hope you've enjoyed it :)**


	2. Fred Weasley

**22****th ****December 1984**

Soft snow glided down from the cold sky, spiralling and twirling in the twinkling coloured fairy lights that were strung between each of the old, black lampposts that lined Diagon Alley. The warm orange glows that shone out of nearby shops fell onto the white snow, causing it to glitter like a soft blanket of diamonds. Up and down the street children's laughter mixed with the perfect harmony of a Christmas Choir could be heard as witches and wizards, both young and old, made their way through the crowds with bulging bags filled with last minute Christmas supplies. Overall Diagon Alley was a winter wonderland but there was one little red haired boy who was not taking any notice of the sights that fell before his eyes.

Six year old Fred Weasley was terrified! Although the street was teeming with many people, Fred had never felt more alone in all his life. Somehow he had become separated from his mother and George inside _Quality Quidditch Supplies _as she was buying a broomstick as a Christmas present for Bill. After being herded out of the shop by a large crowd of last minute Christmas shoppers Fred had found himself out in the street without his mum and for the first time in his life, without George.

He was absolutely terrified! He had never gone this long without being by his twin's side. What if Mummy had forgot about him? What if her and George were unable to find him? Would he turn into a snowman if he was left outside for too long?

That was when he noticed the shop that he was stood in front of, _Ollivander's_. Fred had only been inside twice in his life - once before Bill went off to Hogwarts, then again before Charlie. He knew that _Ollivander's _sold wands to witches and wizards across the country and instantly knew just how to get George and Mummy's attention.

Quietly opening the wooden door Fred peered inside to see that the old shop's owner was stood with his back to the door. No customers were inside. Fred took this as sign that he was _meant _to do this. Slowly, making sure that the floorboards didn't creak, Fred crawled on his hands and knees over to the counter. Reaching up a small pale hand he patted the smooth wooden counter until he found what he was looking for. A childish grin spread across his young face as he snatched the thin wand down and once again set off to crawl across the shops floor to the door, when he reached it he glanced back to find that Ollivander still had his back turned and was sorting various boxes onto the shelves behind the counter.

Fred slipped out of the shop and reached up a small arm to tug the door to. Walking into the centre of the street and giving one last futile look around for the flaming red hair of his mum or twin, Fred closed his eyes, pointed the wand into the air, _I really need to find George and Mummy, _he thought to himself, _please help me find George and Mummy, I am scared_. Fred could feel the familiar tingling as magic coursed through him only instead of just being set off anywhere it shot straight through his arm and out though the wand. A waterfall of red sparks flew out of the wand and straight into the air before slowly drifting back to where Fred was.

The crowds of people bustling up the street all stopped to stare at the young Weasley in astonishment with wide eyes and open mouth but Fred didn't care because he saw an identical head of red hair break though the crowd.

"Fred!" he exclaimed as he battled through the legs of the shocked still crowd. Fred's face lit up in relief, he had been found.

"George!" he cried as he raced over to his beloved brother, bringing him into a hug. Both of them with their eyes closed and small smiles on their faces at being reunited. At seeing this, the watching witches and wizards '_awed_', that was until a very red faced Mrs Weasley stormed barged them out of the way.

"Fred Gideon Weasley! Where on _earth have you been?_" Even though Fred knew that Mummy was anger, she never used his full name unless he was in trouble, he let go of George and wrapped his small arms around his mum's legs. "Please never lose me again Mummy." Fred whispered causing Mrs Weasley's face to soften.

That was until she saw the wand that was still clasped in her little boy's hand, "Fred Weasley, where in the name of _Merlin_ _did you get that wand_?" Fred gulped and pointed towards _Ollivander's_. Mrs Weasley then proceeded to grab his hand and then George's and dragged them both into the shop.

To say that Mr Ollivander looked shocked would have been an understatement as Fred explained to him what he had done and how '_terribly sorry_' he was about the whole thing, "So then I just thought about Mummy and George and all these things shot out of it and now they're here so it's all okay." Fred concluded.

It took a second for Ollivander to process what he had just heard and once he had he blinked, looking down at the boy. "Now Mr Weasley, how old did you say you were again?"

Fred smiled sweetly up at the shop owner and replied, "Six sir,"

A smile slowly began to spread across his face and thought clouded his eyes as he picked the wand up from the counter. "Dogwood and the tail feathers of a young phoenix, fourteen inches in length." He said as though trying to commit those measurements to memory, "Well Mr Weasley I shall keep this wand safe for you here in the shop so that you yourself can purchase it in five years time. Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley, young master Weasley's" he said nodding to Fred and George and with that they left the shop.

"Wow Fred, you used a wand and lasted a whole hour in Diagon Alley by yourself! I thought I was never gonna see yo-" Fred felt bad for zoning out of his brother's praise but he couldn't help it. He did that all by himself and though he'd never say it to George he was pleased that he was able to do that on his own.

* * *

**22****nd ****May 1998**

Fred awoke with a start. He felt as though he should have had the world's biggest headache but he didn't. He was surprised by that but he couldn't remember why. Slowly he forced his eyes open to take in an unexpected sight. He could he could have swore that only moments ago he was fighting for the side of good within the walls of Hogwarts Castle, so what in the name Merlin was he doing led out in the middle of Diagon Alley? Slowly flashing images came back to him, puzzle pieces of memory that was not slotting together for some reason or another. Then he remembered.

_Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he raced down the corridors of Hogwarts Castle along with his older brother. Once again Fred and George had been separated but Fred knew that his twin could defend himself and it was safer for the both of them to be apart during the fight, after all Fred would gladly throw himself in front of a curse for his brother and he knew George would do the same. As he and Percy ran, firing jinxes and curses at any nearby Death Eater, some hitting their targets others bouncing off the walls, he couldn't help but feel glad that in the end Percy came back to them and was at his back._

_That was when the tall bulky Death Eaters came into view. Fred knew that these were not like the others he and Percy had managed to curse out of actions, these two knew and carried themselves as only truest Voldemort loyalists could. They stalked towards the brothers with silent purpose and raised their wands in a promise of death. _

_Fred glanced at Percy and saw him point his wand at the slightly taller of the pair in front of them. Fred's hand was tightly griped around his faithful Dogwood and Phoenix feather wand ready to strike. That was when a flash of green light exploded towards the brothers, though Percy quickly blocked the double attack. Before he knew it, Fred was backing down the corridor casting various jinxes, curses and protection enchantments alongside his brother. It was only as he turned the corner leading towards the Room of Requirement that three more jets of light joined in their battle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blink of lit up glasses along with the blur of red hair mixed with frizzy brush of brown – _Brilliant! _Fred thought_. _Harry, Ron and Hermione were at their sides fighting with the energy of people who had not been on the run from _U NO POO _since bloody September. _

_Mr Tall Death Eater began to quickly back off but Percy quickly through a jinx his way, this caused him to trip over a loose piece of stone, causing his hood to slip off his head. Fred couldn't help the look of disbelief that crossed his face, the Death Eater was none other than Percy's boyfriend. "Hello Minister!" Percy seemed to be taking this rather well in Fred's opinion, well that was until he sent a jinx at Thicknesse that made the older man's face contort in pain. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

_Fred couldn't believe it. He could not believe it. Percy – Percy Pompous Prat Weasley – was making a joke. All through Fred's life his older brother had always shown great irritation whenever Fred and George had pulled a prank and know he was joking in the face of the Minister, whose ass Fred was sure Perce continually kissed._

_"__You're joking Perce!" he couldn't help but exclaim in disbelief, shooting a Stunning Spell at the masked Death Eater in front of him – though he was surprised when two more red light streams joined his – causing him to crumple to the ground. That was when he turned to see that Thicknesse was led out on the ground, slowly turning into some kind of slimy spiked sea creature. Percy was absolutely brilliant. A smile erupted across his face as he turned to look at his older brother, "You are actually joking-" his eyes glittered in amusement as he took in the small smirk on Percy's face, "I don't think I heard you joke since you were-" At that there was a deafening crash as rumble tumbled around him, dust blinding him. A blinding pain exploded in his head then-_

That was it. But it couldn't be. It could not be. Fred sat up on the cool cobbles and winced as they dug into his back. He felt empty. How could that have happened? How could he abandon his family just hours after they had all been reunited? How could he leave George? With that thought in his mind Fred broke down in tears.

"Well ain't this a pathetic sight, Fab?" came a voice from Fred's right. _Fab?_

"Sure is Gid." Replied an almost identical voice to the first, though this time from Fred's left, _wait Gid?_ "All right Red?" At that Fred raised his head to squint up at the two people now stood in front of him. Both of the men were the same medium height, had the same wavy dark red (darker than a Weasley's, more brown than red), the same sparkling brown eyes and identical smirks on their lips. Fred was sure he had never seen these men before but something about them seemed surprisingly familiar.

It took a moment for Fred to recognise the two men stood in the alley with him. "Wait, wait, wait, you aren't, are you?" Fred stuttered at the pair. "I mean you can't be, right?" The twins in front of him turned to each other and arched an eyebrow.

"Well Gid," started the brother on the left, "I must say I am quite disappointed." He finished shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I know Fab, oh I know," replied Gid resting a sympathetic hand on his twins shoulder. "and to think that this bumbling kid is _related _to _us_." That was when it clicked, Fab and Gid, of course he knew who they were. His mother's brothers Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian died in a flame of glory when he and George were only three.

"As well as that my hopes were high for this one, after all Sirius the Great Marauder Black was giving Red here praise just last night." Fabian remarked wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Wait a minute.

Fred blinked, "What do you mean Sirius _the Marauder_?" he asked in disbelief. After all _no way _could _Sirius Black, _Harry's older imprisoned Godfather, no matter how awesome he was, be one of the _Marauders_, the pranksters who Fred and George had worshipped since they were eleven.

_George_. Once again Fred broke down in tears. He left George. And once again Fred felt truly alone in the middle of Diagon Alley. Fabian kneeled down followed quickly by his brother, "Hey Red, I know that Sirius is kind of repulsive but he isn't _that_ bad." He said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Fred gave a half-hearted laugh before replying, "It isn't that it's just," he took in a deep shaking breath, "it's just that I haven't felt this alone in fourteen years." With this Gideon placed his own hand on Fred's free shoulder.

"And how is it you're feeling young Red? Other than weepy that is." his other uncle asked with his lips quirked up that contrasted to his sympathetic eyes.

Fred closed his eyes, feeling torn between the pit of self pity and loneliness he was in and embarrassment in how girly he was being in front of two of the people he had admired the most throughout his life. "I'm feeling...really, _really _lonely and as though I've let him down...I've let George down..." With that he dared to look up at the brother's kneeling in front of him, though this did not help. Seeing the twin's closeness was just a stabbing reminder that he had abandoned his own twin.

Fabian and Gideon shared a look before getting up and holding a hand out each, towards him, "Right Red we have a _lot _to catch up on."

* * *

**Sorry if Fred seems a bit OOC it's just that I haven't read the books in a while and have never written from Fred's POV before. Hope you like it anyway :)**


End file.
